Milk
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: O local era aquele, a hora era aquela, então... onde estava o seu prato de leite? Shounen-ai. Lime


**AVISO:** Esta one-shot contende não só com uma relação shounen-ai (e pronto, alguns dizem que é shota... e provavelmente é, mas eu não gosto de shota, sendo esta uma das excepções, custa-me a admitir que é ^^´), ou seja, entre um rapaz e um homem, como tambem contem uma cena lime.

* * *

As chamas jorraram da bocarra do grande, gigantesco cão demónio, incendiando tudo o que era folhas e madeira no raio de um quilómetro. Os gritos de "Pluto!" e os sons espalhafatosos que o rapaz loiro sempre fazia quando perseguia aquela criatura estúpida fizeram-se seguir logo de imediato. Sempre tão idiotas, tão rudes e toscos…

Com um miado de desdém, a gata torceu e retorceu a longa cauda negra, demonstrando assim a sua irritação e impaciência. O local era aquele. A hora era aquela… Onde estava o seu leite? Voltou a soltar um miado, desta vez de irritação. Havia apenas uma única criatura naquela casa, uma única, em toda a enorme mansão, que merecia o seu respeito e atenção: o demónio vestido de negro. Ele sim, tinha a destreza e a elegância necessárias para obter a sua admiração. Ele sim, era o único com as qualidades que o tornavam apto para a alimentar. Mas onde estava o seu prato de leite? Onde estava o demónio vestido de negro? Estava atrasado. Demasiado atrasado. Atrasado o suficiente para a fazer perder a sua eterna paciência e impeli-la a abandonar o local de espera. Com a elegância que lhe era inata, saltou para cima do muro, começando a caminhar ao longo do mesmo. Se o leite não vinha até ela, ela iria até ao leite. Parou, subitamente esperançosa. Apenas a alguns passos de distância e sentado no chão a tomar um típico chá japonês, um homem alto, vestido de negro, parecia angustiado dentro dos seus pensamentos. Seria ele? Não, apesar do negro havia algo na sua aura que era desigual…

PUFF

A gata eriçou-se, saltando para trás e bufando.

"Oh oh oh" riu o homem pequeno e quase cómico que estava agora no lugar do anterior. Outra criatura sem a dignidade exigida. Outra criatura que não merecia que ela parasse no seu caminho. Recomeçou a andar, sempre ao longo do muro. Que inconveniente! Já sentia o vazio que tinha no estômago a provocá-la e o demónio de negro continuava sem aparecer. Talvez o muro não fosse a solução, talvez… Ergueu a cabeça, analisando a mansão que se erguia à sua frente. Com uma agilidade de que não parava de se orgulhar, saltou para um dos parapeitos do primeiro andar, encostando o focinho ao vidro da janela e espreitando lá para dentro. Miou de alegria. Lá estava ele! Digno, inconfundível!... E com alguém que ela pouco se lembrava de ver, quem seria? Bufou. Quem era aquela criatura, que se atrevia a roubar a atenção que lhe era devida? Passou os olhos pela sala, observando todo o ambiente com mais atenção do que faria se não estivesse com o orgulho ferido. Parecia a mistura de um escritório com uma biblioteca, embora tanto um como outro estariam provavelmente bastante mais arrumados do que a confusão que reinava dentro daquele compartimento. Livros e papéis aglomeravam-se à volta da mesa, como se tivessem estado em cima da mesma até há pouco tempo, antes de serem violentamente atirados ao chão, assim como um prato – agora partido – e um pedaço de bolo que acabara por se esborrachar no momento em que chegara ao solo.

- Se… Sebastian… – o rapaz, deitado em cima da mesa, chamava pelo demónio de negro, usando uma voz estranha, como se estivesse com algum problema em conseguir falar. Devia ter algo a ver com os problemas de respiração que estava igualmente a ter, já que mais parecia estar a sorver o ar do que a respirar. Seguiu com os olhos o corpo pequeno no rapaz, cujo peito subia e descia com uma rapidez pouco comum, até às coxas arredondadas do mesmo, entre as quais estava a cabeça do demónio de negro. Espalmou o focinho contra o vidro, tentando perceber que actuação era aquela. A cabeça de Sebastian aparecia e desaparecia alternadamente, usando a boca para lamber e chupar algo que ela não conseguiu discernir o que era. Com as mãos, mantinha as pernas do rapaz abertas e afastadas, como se a sua vida dependesse disso. O rapaz gemeu, continuando a chamar o nome do demónio de negro. Será que ele não percebia que Sebastian estava já ali?

- Aaaah… AAAAAHHHH! SEBASTIAN! – gritou o rapaz, arqueando as costas e derramando líquido branco dentro da boca do demónio. Sebastian riu baixinho, quase imperceptivelmente, engolindo o que lhe fora dado e retirando-se de entre as pernas do rapaz. Depois, debruçando-se sobre ele, unindo ambas as bocas e transmitindo-lhe parte do leite que o rapaz lhe oferecera.

A gata abanou a cauda e saltou do parapeito, percebendo finalmente a razão da demora. Afinal, também o demónio vestido de negro precisava que alguém lhe desse o seu prato de leite.

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXE UMA REVIEW!**


End file.
